


Wonky Workaround

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Machines, Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Bowser Jr. made a new design for his clown car. It in turn gets him, Dry Bowser, and Petey Piranha into a troubled predicament, where it would cost you if you were clowning around.





	Wonky Workaround

"Bwa ha! How do you like my new design for my different clown car?" Bowser Junior exclaimed as he was showing off blueprints for a new vehicle for himself to Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha, being in one of the many castles owned by his father as they were surrounded by red burning flames.

"Well... it certainly is something." Dry Bowser remarked as he was rubbing his skeletal chin with his right bony hand. "Do you really need to have all this machinery?"

"Well obviously! I need something to stand out from my old man!" Bowser Jr. pouted as he shook his arms in a fit of rage.

Petey was looking at some of the failed inventions, grabbing one that was in the shape of a pretzel as he ate it up, chuckling nervously as Bowser Jr. glared at him. Pulling out his magic paintbrush, Bowser Jr. smashed Petey on the head, with Dry Bowser rolling his eyes at this.

"There's plenty of things you do that make you different from your dumb father." Dry Bowser stated as he dusted his rib cage.

Bowser Jr. shook his hands as he pointed at Dry Bowser. "All right, list the, and don't say my paintbrush or machinery, or the fact that we're different sized!"

Dry Bowser thought about it as he was trying his best to conjure up things unique about Junior. "Well... hmm. This is a bit more difficult that I anticipated."

"Exactly! Some people still think I'm my dad but as a baby!" Bowser Jr. snapped as he pulled up his white scarf, folding his arms together. "I don't have enough to-"

Dry Bowser slapped Bowser Jr. across the face, with Junior being shocked. Petey dropped his jaw in disbelief as he couldn't believe what the skeletal reptile had just done.


End file.
